The body of a vehicle and its unsprung mass form a vibration system. In order to improve the ride comfort and to achieve stable roadholding, vertical vibrations of the vibration system at each corner of the vehicle (i.e., at the wheels) are damped using one or more vibration damping systems. For example, passive, semi-active, or active damping systems can be used in this context. In actively and semi-actively controlled damping systems, the movement of the vehicle body and/or the wheels caused by variations in the road surface can be measured using acceleration sensors and/or position sensors (e.g., displacement sensors), which can be disposed on the vehicle body and/or on the wheels. The damping system can be controlled to respond to the movement of the vehicle body or the wheels using information about the road surface based on the measured movements. Thus, the damping system can react to accommodate changes in the road surface, albeit with a certain delay.
With this in mind, the object of the present disclosure is to provide a method for pro-actively controlling a vibration damping system of a vehicle.